La tentación de Liechtenstein
by Verenice
Summary: LiechtensteinXUSA.Ella lo ve y se enamora.El sabe que ella no es confiable,ha colaborado con el eje.Igualmente la seduce y hace su espia.A Suiza no le gusta que las cosas hayan cambiado,su hermana crece...y cuestiona.
1. Chapter 1

_LiechtensteinXUSA. Ella lo ve y se enamora. Él sabe que ella no es confiable, ha estado cooperando para el EJE. Pero de todos modos la seduce y convence de que sea su espía .A Suiza no le gusta como han cambiado las cosas, ya que su hermanita crece…y cuestiona._

_Reunión en la casa de Suiza. Alemania y Montecarlo están allí, negociando el resguardo de sus tesoros. Sin embargo, Liechtenstein no está al tanto del asunto. Suiza considera que es mejor así._

Liechtenstein abrió los ojos, mientras se desperezaba y largaba un bostezo. Primero, sus ojos divisaron las pesadas cortinas de la ventana de enfrente, y luego, ese rayo de sol que nacía en el suelo y moría en su cama, a pocos centímetros.

La niña se cubrió la cara con las mantas, queriendo retener algo de oscuridad que le permita continuar con su sueño…

"_ese _sueño"… "pero Oni San me necesita. Y le debo respeto."

Salió de la cama, detrás del biombo se cambió el pijama por su uniforme verde militar, y se acomodó el listón azul en el cabello_."Espero que piense que estoy bonita", _pensó la niña. Se dirigió de la habitación al pasillo y del pasillo al comedor. Para su sorpresa, no estaría a solas con Suiza esta mañana.

-Buenos días, hermanita-Saludó Vash.-Como veras…tenemos visitas.-dijo en un tono apagado.

Ella hizo un ademán de reverencia, pero notó que no llevaba su típico vestido rosado, sino que el uniforme. Rápidamente, alzó la mano en saludo militar.

-soy Liechtenstein.-Se presentó

-Un gusto. Yo soy Alemania.-Un tipo de aspecto rudo, mirada fría y cabello rubio le sostuvo la mirada.

-Es usted increíblemente parecida a su hermano, Mademoiselle.Y o soy Mónaco.-Un jovencito con rizos se adelantó, besándole la mano. Evidentemente, la galantería estaba en los genes franceses.

-Ehh… bueno, ha sido un gusto. El gesto de Suiza invitaba a que se retiren. Su voz se escuchaba nerviosa. Al menos, para Liechten. -Hermanita, ¿no te gustaría salir al jardín…?

-Está bien-dijo ella y asintió_."Aquí hay gato encerrado"_, pensó. ¿_Qué hacían Alemania y Mónaco en su casa?_ Bueno, seguramente no tenía importancia. Oni chan siempre le contaba acerca de las cosas importantes. Esto podía tratarse sólo de una emergencia, o visita casual.

_Pese a que en su casa no era nada común recibir visitas. Era un territorio neutral. Aunque quien sabe, las cosas hoy en día estaban lejos de ser lo común._

Liechtenstein mordisqueó una manzana. Y si, también habría otras tentaciones para ella.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bien. Ahora, como veras…"-Suiza estaba claramente fastidiado, gritaba entrecerrando los ojos ante la expectante mirada de su hermana.

_Brr… Brr…_

-¡Ya es la quinta vez que intento explicártelo, y algún tarado!...

-¡_Hola_!-Gritó desde lo lejos Alfred, montado en un jeep negro reluciente que revoloteaba haciendo un ruido tremendo.

-¡OIGA, INTENTO DARLE CLASES A MI HERMANA, IMBÉCIL!-

-¿¡QUE INTENTA QUÉ!?-El americano respondió con un rugido, aunque no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo en entender al suizo.

Vach revoleó los ojos y se volvió hacia Liechten.

-No hagas caso, hermana, y pon atención: Lo más importante…

El bramido del jeep se intensificó, y mientras el americano se acercaba, la voz de Suiza se convertía en algo apenas audible. Sin detenerse al pasar junto a los hermanos, Alfred arrojó una lata de refresco vacía. Era roja y brillante, con letras blancas.

-¡Oiga, ¿no sabe que eso es contaminar el medio ambiente?!- El descuido y la frescura de Estados Unidos irritaba mucho a Vach. Siempre yendo de aquí para allá, exhibiéndose…

Liechtenstein, en cambio, no podía dejar de mirar la lata. Las letras formaban la palabra "_Coke_".

-¿Puedo conservarla, Oni Chan? ¡Me encantan esos colores!

-Liechtenstein, es sólo…una lata de refresco vacía.-Iba a regañarla, pero sabiendo cuan curiosa e ingenua era su hermana, prefirió no arruinar su ilusión_. Después de todo, era sólo una lata de refresco vacía, ¿qué tanto daño haría?_-Pero si te gusta…consérvala.

La niña sonrió y recogió el envase, se puso de puntillas y besó a su hermano en la mejilla.

"_Rayos, estuve a punto de hacerlo… ¿Y si lo hago Qué? .Un simple beso en la boca no podría empeorar nada. Además, era algo muy sencillo…_Liechtenstein divagaba, tirada en su cama, mientras jugaba con la lata cilíndrica."_Coke_, eh?" no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que eso podría significar. La dejó en su mesa de noche y apagó la lámpara. Quizas mañana podría hablar con ese rubio terremoto y preguntarle…qué diablos era la "_Coke_".


	3. Chapter 3

_Toc…Toc… _ llamaban a la puerta. Liechtenstein dejó de cepillarse el pelo y fue directo a la esquina de la habitación. No era otro sino su hermano, entonces, abrió.

-¡Buenos días!-la saludó Vach.- ¿Ya estás lista?

-Sí-le respondió ella.

-Mejor así. Necesito que hablemos. ¿Me acompañas abajo?

Liechtenstein cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina.

-¿Un poco de café, hermanita?-ofreció Vach.

"_Nunca antes le había preparado café .Que era muy niña, que era mucho trabajo…sin embargo, ahora se lo ofrecía. ¿Y esas flores? La mesa no_ _estaba decorada con jazmines ayer. Era obvio que Suiza pensaba tener visitas._

-¿No me contestas?-Le preguntó él, severo.

-Café estaría bien, Oni Chan-respondió la niña con timidez.

-Sólo una taza, Liechtenstein. Puede resultarte una bebida algo fuerte.

"_No tan fuerte como el Sake", _pensó ella.Aunque su hermano no sabía acerca de su encuentro con Japón, donde se intercambiaron risas, datos, bebidas…

Vach le dio la taza con el líquido marrón y ella sorbió. El café era muy fuerte, atrayente, exquisito…una gran bebida.

-¡Es deliciosa, Oni Chan!-comentó, con voz tierna y haciéndole ojitos. Su hermano sonrió

-Claro que lo es. Es una bebida con personalidad. Y de eso voy a hablarte hoy-le dijo, secando una taza que luego guardó en la alacena.

Liechten levantó la mirada.

-Liechtenstein, desde aquella tarde en la que te encontré, te puse bajo mi protección. Ahora vivimos tiempos complicados. Es difícil mantener nuestra posición neutral, con el constante riesgo de ser atacados por los "amigos" o los "enemigos"*.Esto…requiere que preste más atención a lo que ocurre, a mi gente y en mi casa. Ya no podré vigilarte tan de cerca, Liechtenstein. Me gustaría que comiences a poner en práctica los consejos y lecciones que te he enseñado…y te entrenes. Sólo por si acaso, nos debemos tener tanto el uno como el otro.

Liechtenstein estaba atónita. Tomó un poco mas de café.

-Oni chan…

-No, Liechtenstein. No te debes confundir. Aun soy tu mentor y vives bajo mi techo, es decir, mis reglas, pero en los tiempos que corren, voy a necesitar que hagas esto por mí.

-Está bien. Prometo ser una buena aliada, Oni chan. Estaré para ti para lo que necesites.

-Me parece bien-le dijo Suiza.

-Iré a dar una cabalgata, ¿vale? Podría traer frutas para el postre-Le dijo ella con ternura.

Vach asintió, contento de haberse librado de la niña sin tener que pedírselo .Él sabía que a la edad de su hermana la libertad era muy apreciada. Además, él tenía sus asuntos que atender, los cuales no inmiscuían a Liechten en absoluto.

Fue hacia el teléfono y marcó.

-Alemania, si quieres hablar ven ahora mismo. Tengo tiempo.

-¿Suiza?-preguntó rudamente Ludwig, al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quién más?

-Ahora voy.

Ludwig terminó de afeitarse, y salió en dirección al garaje donde guardaba su coche negro decorado con la bandera del momento: rectángulo rojo, esvástica negra.

Por un momento pensó en despertar a Italia y llevarlo con él."_No, eso no prudente. No lo entendería…o gastaría el dinero en pasta .Estúpida pasta…"_.Subió al coche y salió en dirección a donde Suiza.

"_Todo esto es muy hermoso…y ciertamente, aburrido_" Pensó Liechten. El caballo caminaba despacio entre los manzanos y otros árboles del jardín. A ella siempre le había gustado estar allí…_hasta_ _hoy. _Con los tacones apretó los estribos, haciendo que el animal acelere y ella sienta el viento en la cara. _¡Eso es! ,_ se dijo. _Ahora, ¡Salta!_

El equino respondió ante el movimiento de riendas, y saltó por sobre el pórtico de madera que era entrada a la residencia. Eso significó el paso de la niña a un mundo…que desconocía.

-Bien, bien, bien-Indicó Suiza.-Puedo resguardar sus tesoros con un interés del 20%.

-¡¿Veinte por ciento?!¡De ninguna manera! El mismísimo Reich podría reconstruir Múnich con esa tasa de intereses…

-Amigo, el silencio de Suiza tiene su precio. No olvide que en nuestro país, las instituciones son muy respetadas. Y ustedes las estarían evadiendo. Estarían exentos de los controles correspondientes. Y no deberían estarlo.

-Que sea el maldito veinte por ciento, entonces-Accedió Alemania, derrotado.

-Estamos de acuerdo-Vach sonrió, con malicia.

Liechten se echó a andar, desconociendo su rumbo y disfrutando del paseo sin tantos reproches y cuidados. En su desenfreno aceleró, ignorando esa cosa que se arrastraba en el suelo…y que su caballo no pasó por alto. Al ver a la serpiente, el animal se hizo para atrás, sin darle tiempo a Liechten a que reaccione. Ella cayó de espaldas, golpeándose los hombros contra el suelo, y atinando justo a moverse para evitar que las patas traseras den en su cara.

-¡Friedrich!-le gritó ella a su caballo, que hizo caso omiso y se alejó.-¡Maldicion!

Liechtenstein se incorporó, limpiándose el vestido y tratando de ignorar el dolor. Mejor encuentro a Friedrich, u Oni san querrá matarme.

"_Brr…Brr…"_ El ronroneo de un motor conocido empezó a escucharse.

"_¡Coke_!", pensó ella. A los pocos segundos, allí apareció: Cabello rubio ligeramente desarreglado, anteojos, expresión animada…sin duda, un atractivo enorme.

_Alfred Jones paró frente a Liechtenstein_.

-¡Hi!-le saludó sonriente.- ¿Qué te pasó, muñeca?

-Mi nombre es Liechtenstein, y…acabo de tener un accidente.

-Encantado. Llámame Alfred.-El americano le tendió la mano que ella estechó, sonrojada.-¿Qué clase de accidente?¿Caíste de tus tacones?-añadió, riéndose.

-Claro que no. Mi caballo me derribó y huyó. Eso a mi hermano no le va a gustar…

-¿Hermano?-Alfred recordó la pareja que había visto dos días atrás en el campo.- ¿Eres la hermana pequeña de Suiza?

-Así es. ¿Y tú eres América, no es así?

-De hecho…si lo soy.-Le dedicó una sonrisa confiada, y Liechten sintió algo dentro suyo derretirse como chocolate suizo.-Bueno…eres de los neutrales, así que supongo que no hay nada malo en que te ayude. ¿Subes?

-¡Claro!-Liechtenstein subió al jeep, indicándole al americano dónde se había ido su caballo.

-¿Cómo es que te pasó esto, aquí, y sola preciosa?

-No me llames preciosa, Coke_._

-¡¿_Coke_?! ¡¿Y eso por qué?!-Alfred la miró, con sorpresa y simpatía dibujadas en la cara.

-No lo sé. Pero cuando pasaste por nuestro lado, el viernes, arrojaste una lata que decía "Coke". Pensé en llamarte así desde entonces. A propósito…¿Qué es "Coke"?

-¿¡Como que no sabes que es "Coke"!?¿Nunca has bebido una?-Estados Unidos no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-No…-Contestó Liechten, nerviosa.

-Ábrela y descubre tú misma. Es una bebida para ganadores.-Le guiñó el ojo, al mismo tiempo que le pasaba una lata idéntica a la mencionada.

Liechtenstein la abrió con un poco de dificultad, y sorbió con timidez. Las burbujas, el azúcar, todo de ese refresco la hizo sentir bien. Dio otros tragos más; las gotas se escapaban por la comisura de los labios hacia el mentón. Alfred, mientras, la miraba con detenimiento.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor y mirar al frente?-Lo regañó la niña.-La verdad…es muy rica. Me pregunto por qué no lo tenemos en casa.

-No se lo menciones a tu hermano. No puede saber que estás aquí conmigo, ni siquiera aunque te esté ayudando.-Alfred se detuvo ante unos matorrales.-Tu deber es ser indiferente. Ahora... ¿vas a contarme o no por qué estás sola?

-No estoy sola.

-No veo a tu hermano aquí. ¿O es una especie de fantasma?¡te advierto, no me gustan los fantasmas!.

Liechtenstein lo miró raro. Y luego, le explicó.

-No _Coke_, no me refería a eso. Estoy bajo su tutela, pero dice que estoy crecidita. Entonces, quise hacer algo por cuenta propia.

¡Ah, las niñas!-comentó Alfred, mezclando risa y suspiro.

-Como sea… ¡Mira, allí esta!-Liechten señaló un caballo semi oculto entre la maleza.

-¡Friedrich!-Exclamó, bajándose de un salto del vehículo y dirigiéndose hacia los arbustos. Cuando estuvo cerca, acarició al animal y lo montó, guiándolo fuera de los matorrales hacia el sendero.-¡Gracias, _Coke_!-Lo saludó.

-De nada, Li…Linchen…

-¡Liechten!-le corrigió ella, apurando a su caballo.

-Como sea, ¡ha sido un placer!

-¿Te veré de nuevo?

-¡No estoy seguro…pero puedes buscarme en la casa cerca del lago!

-¡Lo haré! ¡Hasta la próxima,_ Coke_!

Echó a galopar, volvió a su casa y arrancó unas manzanas de los árboles de la entrada. Ver a su hermano apostado a un lado de la entrada…no podía ser bueno.


End file.
